Moto Jin-sahn
Moto Jin-Sahn was a bushi of the Unicorn Clan and the second Shogun of Rokugan. Shi-Tien Yen-Wang worshipper Jin-Sahn was very reverent to the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, a selflessness man of great virtue, pietous, and loyal. The Conclusion, Part Five, by Shawn Carman He always wore a minor netsuke, a holy symbol given to him by Moto Akikazu, priest of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. Into the Mountains, by Shawn Carman Khol Wall Jin-Sahn, who had joined the Khol Army in 1158, was appointed to the rank of Chui in 1160, and joined the White Guard, rising to the rank of Shireikan after several years. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 64 He was stationed on the Khol Wall by the Khan Moto Chagatai, to protect the wall from gaijin forces, despite the Unicorn were at war with the Lion. The Yodotai: A Dialogue (Legend of the Burning Sands) Yodotai In 1168 a Yodotai group reached the Wall. His leader, Phyrrus, was allowed to pass to met Chagatai. But his fifty honor guard were kept at the wall led by Gaius. When Phyrrus came back to his gaijin Empire, the honor guard was left behind, as a token of his nation's goodwill. Jin-sahn learned about Yodotai with Gaius. The Khan, seeing them as the seeds of a menace to Rokugan, ordered Jin-Sahn to send them into the thick of combat at every turn, to create "accidents", making sure the Yodotai did not return to their lands. Tanuki Clan In 1170 Jin-sahn, chui of the of the fourth company of the Forty-seventh Legion of the Khol, led the Unicorn forces that rescued Yasuki Jinn-Kuen from bandits in the Iuchi Pass. He personally killed the leader bandit Joru. In gratitude, Jinn-Kuen gave Jin-Sahn some scrolls that he had found in a lost room of a minor Crab Clan embassy. Jin-Sahn presented the scrolls to Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chen, who read them and discovered the existence of the lost Tanuki Clan. Preparations, Part 3, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, & Fred Wan During this adventure, Jin-Sahn's friend, Moto Chiang, was killed by Hidekazu. Hidekazu took Chiang's form, leaving Jin-Sahn unaware of the death of his friend. Shogun Chen appointed Jin-Sahn to compete in the Celestial Tournament. Preparations, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, and Fred Wan He defeated Matsu Kenji in a duel of kenjutsu A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman and defeated his Lord Moto Chen in an iaijutsu duel. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman For this, Jin-Sahn was later appointed as Shogun by Empress Iweko I. Cleaning the Shinomen His first task was to gather a secret army and destroy the Spider Clan bases in the ruins of Otosan Uchi and the Shinomen Mori. He appointed Shiba Danjuro, acting Shogun since Kaneka's death, as his shireikan, the second in command. He went to Shiro Matsu and the Lion Clan lent him twelve legions for his secretive mission, and Matsu Fumiyo was appointed as liaison to the Lion. In his visit to Shiro Moto he was received as a hero, but Chen disliked the Shogun was sharing his loyalties with the Empress while he was not permitted to know the purpose of the Shogun's mission. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman The Spider set to fire the Shinomen to cover their escape. The Unicorn Guards were attacked by goblins and Lost, while Isawa Fosuta, the Onyx Champion, did not let they to join with the main force, using his full magical power. The timely arrival of Phoenix shugenja led by Isawa Mizuhiko save the day to the Shogun. They cast rain over the forest and three quarters of the Shinomen was spared. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire News of a massive yobanjin army wielding some unknown form of fire magic arrived to winter court. Before Jin-sahn's forces had time to be redeployed the Northern Towers of Flame had been overrun and the Dragon territory assaulted. It was the beginning of the War of Dark Fire. Letters II, by Shawn Carman In 1171 the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain marked the end of the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Rebuilding the Legions The War of Dark Fire had taxed the Legions, and two commanders had died in the fight. Jin-sahn and the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen appointed Akodo Areru for the Fourth, and Tsuruchi Etsui for the Sixth, respectively. Commanders of the Legions (Gencon Fiction), by Brian Yoon Plague Ide Eien told the Court the gravity of the plague in the Horiuchi lands. The Empress told their lands were beyond redemption, and they would be put to the torch, for Eien dismay. Jin-sahn offered his legions for the mission, but Iweko would not order for the members of a clan to spill the blood of its own. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War The Unicorn forces assigned to the Destroyer War in Crab lands were ordered to pull out and concentrate their efforts on finding Daigotsu for the Empress. Jimen ordered to replace the Unicorn with the Imperial Legions commanded by Jin-sahn himself. The Third Front, by Rusty Priske The Shogun's forces had been patrolling the western mountains between the Dragon and the Badger provinces, defending it against yobanjin incursion as well as continuing the search for Daigotsu. In 1172 they were sent to aid the Crab against the assault of the Destroyers. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Empress' audience: renewed Charters Jin-sahn attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Unicorn would join the Crab on holding back the forces of the Shadowlands and of Jigoku. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Imperial Treasurer's support The Imperial Treasurer Yoritomo Utemaro met Jin-sahn to inform him that he would give the resources his forces truly needed. He could maintain an output level of that magnitude not long at all, so the Shogun had to take victory soon. Chosen by Fate, by Shawn Carman Ra'shari commander In 1173 forces of the Shogun managed to kill a gaijin commander of the Destroyers, a Ra'Shari sahir. The Destroyer War, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Furumaro's group Jin-sahn discovered where Daigotsu was hidden, in the Fingers of Bone, but the Empress did not ordered to send the Legions and chase the Dark Lord. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Goddesses Imperial procession The Empress had departed toward Kyuden Ashinagabachi, which was being sieged. Satsu informed the destination had changed and headed toward a small Scorpion temple. They were inside when the sound of a brutal fight began. They did not know that Fu Leng and Kali-Ma were engaged in a personal duel, Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman in the month of the Goat of 1173. Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 Saved by Susumu Daigotsu appeared there to meet the Empress, the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, the Imperial Advisor Susumu and Jin-sahn. At his arrival, the Shogun tried to strike him down, and Daigotsu struck back to defend himself. Susumu protected the Shogun from Dagotsu's magic, taking its full blast, and when his loyalty was put in doubt by Daigotsu, he responded that he served two lords with equal devotion. Daigotsu's death Daigotsu was informed that his child Daigotsu Kanpeki could lead the Spider Clan inside the Celestial Order and the Empire, as a Minor Clan. All the non tainted Spider members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider. The blessings of the Heavens would be granted to Daigotsu's heir, and his connection to Jigoku severed. Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. The cost of it was the death of the Dark Lord. Daigotsu took a wakizashi from Iweko's hands and plunged it in his own heart. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Fu Leng and Kali-Ma's death A vast force of demonic beast-men, the vassals of the Destroyer, had surged toward the temple, eager to taste the blood of an Empress, and they were confronted by the Shogun's forces. An Spider army appeared and joined the shogunate warriors against the Destroyers. At the same time Fu Leng was fighting Kali-Ma, who eventually killed the Ninth Kami. After it Daigotsu appeared in the Mortal Realm as the Master of Jigoku and cradled the dead god in his arms and took revenge for his death, ripping Kali-Ma's heart out of her chest in the process. The death of the Goddess created a Second Festering Pit. End of the Destroyer War Immediately after the end of the war the Empress informed of the new condition of the Spider. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms, in the Spider's exodus. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Iweko's Conquerors. The Destroyers fled in disarray and the Imperial forces did not have the horses and the blades to stop their escape, but they ensured that their path took them back past the Kaiu Wall. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske Stepping Down At the end of the war, Jin-Sahn shaved his head and retired, feeling he had failed to uphold the standard Kaneka had created at the inception of the Shogunate. Imperial Archives, p. 15 Shiba Danjuro served as Shogun himself briefly after Moto Jin-Sahn's retirement, but abdicated shortly thereafter. The Resolution Series: The Shireikan's Student (Storyline Tournament) Death The exact fate of Jin-sahn was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Moto Jin-Sahn/Meta External Links * Moto Jin-Sahn (The Truest Test) * Moto Jin-Sahn Exp (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Unicorn Clan Members